The Greatest Prank Ever
by Urimizo
Summary: Gumball and Darwin attempt to beat Tobias's prank with one of their own. One shot


"It was all just supposed to be a prank!" Darwin shouted. The time bomb slowly counting down to the inevitable destruction of the entire school behind him. "It was supposed to be funny!"

"It can still be funny! It just has to be!" Gumball, his older brother assured. Their plan for the ultimate prank went completely awry as their need to beat Tobias's prank got to far ahead of them. And now here they are, trapped in the boiler room of their school next to a 20 megaton time bomb set to go off in approximately two minutes. How the two managed to construct this insane stunt was faded into a blur in the back of his mind, clouded by how much he wanted to beat Tobias at his own game for once.

"Why did this have to happen? Why!" Darwin screeched, obviously almost at the state of tears. "What will happen to Mom or Dad? What about Anais?" Gumball put a comforting paw on the fish's shoulder and gave him a pat on the back.

"Darwin, after this thing goes, there won't be anything left of them to worry about. So no need to feel so down, right?" Darwin wiped his nose off on his wrist, his eyes glued to the clad iron floor beneath their feet.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, you want me to at least clean up Banana Joe before this is over?" Darwin pointed over in the corner where the banana was utterly mashed into a potent paste of banana and whatever internal organs the fruit contained. He had previously tried to stop their plan for the ultimate prank, Gumball responded to his interference by throwing a brick, splattering him all across the wall as if someone shot a yellow paintball.

"Go ahead, might as well spray him off with this hose." The feline held up the rubber nozzle and gave it to his brother.

"Yeah, he does look kind of aPALLing sitting there like that." He said, a smirk stretching over his face.

"Don't you mean aPPEALing?"Darwin simply shrugged his shoulders and sprayed the last remnants of Banana Joe before it emptied into a sewage pipe deep below the school to be combined with the rest of the school's waste and garbage. Seeing the deed accomplished, Gumball turned back around towards the gigantic explosive that began to flash it's big glowing red letters.

1:00

0:59

0:58

Gumball sighed.

"The only regret I have is not being able to love Penny the way I've always wanted to love her."

"What do you mean?" Darwin asked. "You had your way with her about an hour ago, she threatened to go tell Ms. Simon, and you hit her in the head with a mop bucket." He pointed over in the corner to see Penny lying face down in a pool of mop water, a sizable crack ran up through the top part of her shell and part of one of her antlers were missing. "She cracked you with one of her antlers trying to run, that's why you threw the bucket at her."

"Oh yeah, that's probably why I've got this splitting pain in the back of my head." Gumball said, reaching to feel a protruding lump on the back up his head. "Dangit, that smarts!"

"Are you bleeding?" Darwin asked innocently enough.

"Just a little." His little brother walked up to him and laid his head on his arm.

"Gumball, I'm sorry we weren't able to beat Tobias's prank. I just never knew how complicated it was to beat waxing over the school floors with butter. I mean, what kind of normal kid thinks of that?" The feline patted his brothers head again.

"Tobias isn't like any normal kid, but neither are we! We were the ones to come up with his ingenious scheme! What else could beat butter other than a bomb large enough to clear the entire city from the map?" Darwin giggled at his brother.

"Yeah, I just wish I could just get that last glimpse of that guy's face when he sees how great a prank we pulled."

"Yeah, that would've been something." The two turn back to the bomb, it began to shake, shooting small tremors that reverberated against the machinery and echoed all through the boiler room. It's big red letter still flashing, still counting down.

0:15

0:14

0:13

"Well, bro. I guess this is the end." Gumball sighed.

"I just never thought it'd end like this. Is it weird that I find this almost exciting?" Darwin asked. His brother looked back at him.

"Of course not, we're gonna go down in history as the greatest pranksters of all time! It's going down in the record books, something WE both did, together as brothers!" The fish smiled, tears began to form in his eyes.

"Yeah, as brothers! And, Gumball?"

0:05

0:04

0:03

"Yeah Darwin?"

0:02

"I'll always love you."

0:01

"I'll always love you too, Darwin."

0:00

The two shared one last embrace before their fiery demise. The bomb detonated, throwing a shock wave of energy and fire, disintegrating the two brother where they stood and everything else within a 20 mile radius. It was a grandiose spectacle as an entire school, community, and an entire town, was completely erased off the face of the earth in an instant. It was almost painless, expect for the few that weren't near the very epicenter of the blast. But the most rewarding was at the school which no longer stood on it's old foundation, just a split second after the blast, very milliseconds captured the perfect moment just after the explosion.

Tobias was sitting in class, his usual spot for this time of day, in Ms. Simion's room. She was just handing back a test from the day before after marking Penny, Gumball, and Darwin absent from class, suspicious of whatever activities they might be doing. Tobias, confident that his last minute cramming session the night before the test payed off, looked at his test with the fullest expectation of acing the test. He flipped over the test and looked up at his grade and couldn't believe his eyes.

He had gotten a -7.

Even the teacher left a note, a long winded dribble of how she couldn't even begin to comprehend how someone could be this stupid. She then recommended the boy kill himself for he had no future whatsoever and in no way could contribute anything positive to mankind besides a filled grave, and even that would be stretching it. Tobias gazed at the paper, a cadaverous stare that seemed to stare past the paper itself, through the very atoms that made up the paper. And only then, was his gaze averted to a thundering explosion coming from outside the hall, a pulsing wave of heat, debris and fire came barreling into the room, destroying every desk, book, and student in that room, and in every room of the school instantly.

It truly and will forever be known as, the greatest prank ever.


End file.
